


when you smile at me you know exactly what you do

by lovehateau



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, and bc i love petnames, blaming larry bc, but idk, fangirl!louis, i always forget him, i dont know how to describe a kiss, i foRGOT ZAYN - Freeform, i was going to put on a full paragraph on how they kiss, just pure fluff jesus, lol ok, sweet!Harry, this is just pure fluff, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehateau/pseuds/lovehateau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is just fangirl!louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you smile at me you know exactly what you do

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated for my bby malin (blamelarry) im soRRY
> 
> oh ok yeah the title is from everything by michael buble bc i love that so so much and it just gives me larry feels
> 
> guys im clueless about football sorry
> 
> tumblr: louyalty (oh i changed my url)
> 
> enjoy my homies <3333

" _Shit_. Oh my god, _shit_." Louis suddenly exclaims, making all the passengers of the car jump and look at him.

Liam raises an eyebrow. "Louis, what happened?" he asks, looking at Louis in worry.

Louis suddenly faces Liam, a grin painted on his face (Liam wonders if that hurts). "I just- I'm sorry, Liam, Niall, Paul, It's just- I met  _Ronaldo_ , okay? I can't just sit here and look out the window! I want- I want to  _scream it_ to the whole world! He's  _the phenomenon_ , how do you think I should calm down?"

Liam pats Niall's head -who's currently asleep, and leaning on Liam's shoulder- and coaxes him to go back to sleep. "Louis-"

"We got a _picture_. I got to shake his hand!" Louis flails his hands (as if  _that_ will help him calm down), and Liam almost see a star in his eye. He sighs, breathes deeply and tries to calm himself down and stop himself from shaking. "Okay,  _okay_. I'm going to stop, I am going to stop."

"Lou," Liam chuckles fondly. "Lou, you're like a  _fangirl,_ like one of our fans? Are they seriously like this? Is this really what happens to them when they meet us?" Liam asks to no-one, actually. Louis is not listening to him, Niall is asleep, and Paul, Paul could not care less about what they're talking about.

As expected, Louis waves him off. "But  _Liam_ ," Louis whines. "I met Ronaldo!"

Liam sighs. He knows this would be a  _long_ drive.

-

"Harry!" Louis squeals as he jumps on the bed Harry's currently at. "Harry! You would not  _guess_ what happened!"

Harry giggles at him and sits up. He places his finger on his chin, tapping it, pretending to be thinking. "No. What happened, Lou-bear?"

Louis squeals (again) and attacks Harry with a hug. "I met  _Ronaldo_  today and I got a picture! And I got to shake his hand and I got to play with him! He- he  _taught_  me some of his kicks, oh god, Haz, he played with us! And- and, he was amazing! He's  _so good_ his techniques are awesome!"

Harry nods along, trying to listen to everything Louis says, but he can't help but  _stare_ at Louis' face. So...alive; happy. Feelings that they barely even experienced in the past few days. He's just- he's  _happy_ that Louis is happy.

"...yeah? And we took a picture, and I was the shortest," Louis pouted. "But anyways, we took a picture and we all shook hands and we said good bye and we parted our ways." Louis sighs dramatically. He crawls off Harry and now lies his head down on Harry's lap. Harry automatically reaches for Louis' hair, twirling and playing with it.

He kisses Louis' nose. "Lou, honey, that's great!" Harry says, beaming. "Did you have fun?"

Louis furrows his eyebrows. "What do you mean  _did I have fun_? Of course I did! I met Real Madrid, and I  _played_ with them." He says, pinching Harry's nose.

Harry pecks Louis on the lips, but Louis wraps his arms around Harry's neck, stopping him from pulling away. He pulls away first, making both his and Harry's eyes open (they were so close Louis thinks they're both squinting). He smiles at him.

"I love you, you know that?" He whispers, eyes gleaming with joy.

"Really?" Harry whispers, a smirk on his lips. "I thought you loved Ronaldo more than me."

Louis just giggles and kisses Harry again.

**Author's Note:**

> YAY FOR CAPITALIZATIONS CAN I GET A HIGH FIVE


End file.
